Operation: Win Bet
by DaniLovesSpunkRansom
Summary: Emmett and Edward start a bet. They can't touch their wives for 24 hours. First one to cave has to eat a meal at Taco Bell! Post BD A little OOC at times. One Shot


Operation: Win Bet

Summary: Edward and Emmett make a little bet. They have to go 24 hours without touching their wives or else they have to eat one meal from Taco Bell. This should be interesting! Post BD.

**A/N I got this idea while eating Taco Bell. Hope you all enjoy it!**

EPOV

We heard banging coming from upstairs. Bella looked at me with total disgust.

"Can't they keep their hands off each other for 10 minutes?" She asked me. I knew that they couldn't, but I decided to humor her. Who knew after so many years of marriage, they still never got tired of…doing it!

"I'm sure they'll be down soon, Bella." She didn't seem convinced. "And anyway, it's much worse when you can hear their thoughts." They were thinking some very vulgar things. I tried to block it out the best I could, but it wasn't working.

Finally, Rosalie and Emmett walked down the stairs. Of course, looking as if nothing was going on.

"You really think just because you guys look perfect, we didn't hear the banging?" My lovely daughter, Renesmee walked in. She was heading off to see that mutt, Jacob. Although, I can't deny her of her happiness, it was unsettling to let her run off to him.

Renesmee must have noticed the look on my face. I listened to her thoughts.

_Dad, please chill out. Try to be nice to Jake when he comes over, please?_

He's coming over here? Great, now I have to see him, too. I sighed and she took it as a "fine." Just then we heard a knock on the door. Gee, wonder who it is. Renesmee ran at a normal vampire speed to the door. I turned away, knowing what would happen when she opened it.

Bella got the most adorable look on her face, admiring the couple. I wondered if they had stopped their…greeting yet. I heard Renesmee sigh in her thoughts and knew it was over.

I looked over and saw their faces still smashed together. It made me almost growl. I hated to see that dumb dog even lay a finger on my daughter.

"Mom, Dad, Jake is going to take me out to dinner! See you later!" She walked out of the house without even asking for permission. I sighed and noticed a different pair of faces cemented together.

"Emmett? Rosalie? It's only been about ten minutes since you last were-"

"Come on, Edward. Leave them alone." Alice tried to get me to back off, but I wasn't going to back down so easily.

"You know, I bet Emmett couldn't go 24 hours without touching Rosalie!" I challenged him. His face pulled away from hers at the word "bet."

"Well, it's not like you and Bella stand 10 feet a part at all times. I mean, you guys are always doing some sort of 'romantic' gesture." Of course, he giggled at the word romantic. But, I did notice the fact that what he said was true. I looked down and Bella and I were holding hands. "And you're not the only one who hears…stuff! A couple nights ago, I swear I heard Bella-"

"Enough, Emmett!"

"Well, I accept your bet. But we need to go over the details." Oh, boy, this should be interesting. "If either of us touch our wives in the next 24 hours…we have to…" He thought about it for a couple seconds before Alice saw it and I read her thoughts.

"Taco Bell? Are you nuts? That is the most repulsive punishment you could give any vampire!" I yelled. He decided that whoever loses has to eat _Taco Bell_. That is disgusting.

"Emmett, that is revolting!" Rosalie had the most disgusted look on her face, while Bella was giggling.

"I remember when I actually liked Taco Bell!" I looked into her beautiful, brown eyes and realized how hard it would be. I couldn't turn down a challenge, though. I took Emmett's hand and we had a deal.

"Alright, it starts tonight, at seven, okay?" I nodded and made use of the time I had left with Bella…

TACOBELLTACOBELLTACOBELLTACOBELLTACOBELLTACOBELLTACOBELL

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00

"Okay, no more touchie!" Emmett declared. He is such a child. He sat down on the couch, fidgeting. It started out just tapping his foot; then he started tapping his fingers. Soon he was bouncing up and down on the couch, unable to occupy himself any other way. I scoffed at him and started reading a book. Wuthering Heights, to be exact. Bella insisted I read it for the 20th time. I still don't see why she loves it so much.

Bella and Rosalie walked down the stairs and Emmett almost fell over. He ran out of the room, apparently he can't control himself. I, however, was feeling much more confident, but Bella was about two feet away from me and I almost gave in. It's only been 20 minutes and I've already come close to blowing it! I decided to follow Emmett's lead, and I darted out the room. I decided to think of a way to get Emmett to cave in, but that would mean talking to Bella, which wasn't going to be easy.

BPOV

Taco Bell? Ew! Emmett thinks of the most disgusting bets. It makes me a bit sad that Edward won't be able to lay a hand on me for the next 24 hours. I can't imagine how it will be for Rosalie and Emmett. What will they do with all their spare time? I chuckled to myself and Edward walked into our room.

"Renesmee is home," he told me. I smiled. "Not a hair out of place, thank heavens." I chuckled. I went back to my previous thoughts of Emmett and Rosalie.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked in his velvety voice.

"I'm just wondering what Emmett and Rosalie are going to do with themselves. Half of their relationship is purely physical!" I laughed. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Luckily for us, it won't be so bad. Unfortunately, Alice won't give me a clue about who will win. She's been blocking my thoughts all night! It's very frustrating." He was quite adorable when he was annoyed. I wasn't going to tell him that though. Why put him through more misery? After all, I didn't really want to watch him eat Taco Bell. Or watch him cough it up later.

"You make it sound so easy! This won't be a walk in the park for me, you know." I told him. How could he be so light about it? I pouted at him and he groaned.

"I think we need to find a way to get Emmett to cave. I can't stand here with you pouting like that." He looked so helpless. It made me smile.

10:35:17 pm

"BELLA!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs. Edward and I were trying to plan a way to get Emmett to back down, and we had come up with a plan that wasn't very original, but would definitely work. We would really need Rose's help, so I decided to take this as an opportunity to let her in on the scheme. I excused myself from the table Edward and I were sitting at and went upstairs.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked, nonchalantly. I didn't want to jump the gun and ask her too early.

"How can you handle this? It's been three and a half hours and I'm already going nuts! It's times like these where I really wish I could sleep to pass the time!" Rosalie ranted. I felt bad for her, too. She didn't want to be a part of this, but her childish (but very loving) husband was always betting. I decided maybe Rosalie could help us.

"Okay, well Edward are downstairs plotting a scheme to win the bet. We are going to push Emmett to his limit until he cracks. Are you in?" She ran up to me and squeezed me so hard that if I were still human, I would have shattered.

"Absolutely! I'm in." She squealed. "Now, what do I have to do?" I explained our plan, and she seemed eager to help out.

11:03:36

EPOV

I was so glad that Rose decided to help us. We were all prepared to put our plan into action. All we needed to do was get Emmett out of the house for a while. I had the urge to grab Bella's hand, but resisted.

"Rose, are you sure you can get Emmett to leave?" Bella asked her. This would be the trickiest part. The rest would be a piece of cake. We would get Emmett out of the house long enough that he would notice something was up. When Emmett comes home Bella and I will look like we broke the deal. Once he realizes the bet is off, he will surely not hesitate to be all over Rosalie. Then, we will tell him we had tricked him, he will have to eat Taco Bell, and I will be off the hook. Sure, he may be mad, but Emmett's a good sport. I was still waiting for Rosalie's answer.

"Absolutely! I have the perfect idea! Give me 5 minutes!" Rose ran upstairs to her room, where Emmett was waiting.

RPOV

"Emmie! I need to talk to you!" I called to my husband. In a matter of hours, he would be all mine again, I was sure! I walked into our room and he was doing push ups, of course.

"What's up, Rose?" He said. He looked a little nervous and annoyed. He thought he was going to give in any second and probably didn't like that _I_ was coming to _him. _He started fidgeting like he did when this whole bet first started.  
"I really, really need something from you," I said with a seductive voice. He looked like he was in pain! "I need…an outfit for the second this whole bet is over. An outfit of your choice! Would you go buy it, Em?" I used another one of his pet names. At this point I was hoping he would be so desperate to get out of the house he didn't care where he was going.

"Rose, it's 11:15! There will be nothing open!" Shoot. I forgot about that. I was really going to have to work it, here.

"Pleeeaase, Emmett?" I pouted. The next thing I knew, he was out the door mumbling something about being back later. A grin appeared on my face.

"ALICE!" She ran over to me quickly. "How much time do we have?" Alice had a concentrated face on. It quickly turned sour.

"About 25 minutes. He's going to figure us out," she said with a frown.

EmPOV (Yay! My favorite!)

As much as I wanted to pick out the skimpiest outfit for Rosalie to wear once this dumb bet is over, I couldn't help but feel like I was being tricked. Whatever! With my driving, I got to the mall in five minutes. I walked in at a very fast human pace. I looked around for the one store where I knew I would have success. Victoria's Secret. A guy's favorite place to buy presents for his wife. It was absolutely dead in there. I got strange looks from the women working there, but they got so intimidated by the muscles they didn't say anything. I chuckled. So now all I have to do...

They wouldn't.

They think I'm so stupid, don't they? They're trying to tempt me! I will not give in! I'm going back right now! Okay, I'll buy the outfit and then go back.

I went to the register and sat through two minutes of the cashier flirting outrageously. I rested my chin on my hand to show off my wedding ring. She backed off quickly. And now, to get back home.

I walked out of the mall, and went straight to my car. 11:45. I got back in five minutes, walking right in and yelling for Rose.

"What is it, Emmett? What did you get me?" She giggled. I threw the bag at her. But before she could say anything, I wanted to get my word in.

"I know what's going on! I'm not stupid!" I yelled. I knew Alice had probably already saw what was going to happen. She sighed.

"Are you sure about that, Em?" She chuckled. She was downstairs in half of a second. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Alice! You guys are trying to tempt me into losing the bet! Well, let me tell you, it's **not** happening!" I stated, firmly. But she just gave me a funny look and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Emmett." As she said this, Bella and Edward came out of their room, looking perfect as ever. Too perfect. It suddenly clicked.

"EDWARD LOST THE BET! EDWARD LOST THE BET!" I chanted. They were down the stairs quickly.

"Nothing happened, Emmett!" Bella yelled. She was a terrible liar. They totally lost the bet! Time to celebrate!

"Yeah, right, Bella! I know when you're lying, and you're LYING!" They both sighed.

"Fine, now go celebrate, Emmett." Edward said, clearly upset. Score! I ran up to my room, and Rosalie was there waiting in the little outfit I bought her. Finally!

APOV

_Edward, he went for it!_ I thought, knowing Edward would hear. He smiled at me. Bella smiled along with him. Now, all we would have to do is wait until after they're done. Rosalie would break the news to him. We sat down on the couch and talked to Esme and Carlisle. Jasper walked in and sat down too. He pulled me on his lap. After a total of about thirty seconds, we heard Emmett.

"Wait a second! Rose!" I smiled. I didn't think it would be so quick. Edward gave a suspicious look. "I feel like an idiot! EDWARD! BELLA! ALICE!" He shouted. Not that he needed to, of course.

Suddenly I saw Edward losing the bet. I frowned. I just needed to figure out how it would happen. For some reason, I was completely on their side. Well, Emmett needs to be taught a lesson. I suppose Edward saw my vision, because a troubled look came over his face. We walked into the entryway.

"You think I'm so dumb, don't you? I know nothing happened!" Emmett said. We all sighed. Rosalie had a look of defeat on her face. Either that or some bad sexual tension!

"Sorry guys, he didn't go for it." Rose admitted.

"I can believe you were in on this, Rose!"Emmett said. We all couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was probably so confused. "Don't worry, Edward, I will get you back! I will avenge you, Edward!" I highly doubted that Emmett knew what avenge meant. We all just laughed at him, but Emmett seemed to want to be taken seriously. I don't think that's going to happen. Emmett went back into his room to "avenge."

12:45:09

Jasper and I were on the couch, silently communicating. He thought this whole bet was quite silly. I thought so too, but it was fun to be a part of! Edward, Bella, and Carlisle went out hunting. Edward hoped it would take his mind off of everything, and he was very thirsty. Rosalie was working on her car. She was very, very frustrated. Renesmee was sound asleep in her room. Emmett was working on his "avengement" as he called it. I had been getting different visions for the last half hour or so. He was coming up with some dumb plans. Locking them in a room was his latest idea. And it doesn't go too well. Edward would have the door knocked down in thirty seconds.

"Jazz, I'm going to make see what Emmett's doing. He hasn't said anything for a while and I'm starting to get worried." I told him. He laughed and said he felt some anger, frustration, lust and plenty of revenge coming from his room. I smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Em! It's me." I walked in. He was sitting in a desk, looking like he was plotting to take over the world. "What's going on?" I asked him. He didn't even turn around.

"I must get them back." He said. His voice was rather frightening, even for Emmett.

"And how is that coming along?" I asked, skeptically. I hadn't gotten any visions since I came up here. Wait a second. "Em, do you smell that?" I asked him.

"What? I don't smell anything." He responded, with little interest. I realized why my visions weren't so clear anymore. I headed straight to Renesmee's room. What I saw would make Edward furious. Which is why she decided to wait until he was gone.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What is going on?!" I demanded. Renesmee was on her bed, straddling a certain werewolf, her shirt off.

"Aunt Alice! Um...I was just-" She started.

"Oh, I know what's going on here. If you don't your mother and father to find out about this, I suggest Jacob should go home." And with that, Jacob gave her a quick kiss and was out the window. I looked at Nessie with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Alice. My dad is just too overprotective of me!" She complained. I sighed and walked out the door.

"JACOB BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CLIMBING OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S WINDOW?" I heard Edward yell. I stifled a giggle, wondering how this was going to end. It was almost interesting sometimes when my visions were too cloudy. I liked the occasional surprise.

"Dad! No! Don't hurt him!" Nessie pleaded. Edward was willing to do just about anything she said. With Bella and Renesmee on his side, Jacob should escape just fine. I heard Edward growl and come inside the house.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are so lucky I didn't rip him to shreds! I heard his thoughts, I know what you were doing!" Edward told her, in a concerned tone. He really just wants the best for her, and I'm pretty sure the best does not include a mutt. They bickered for a while, but Bella settled it. She was always the peace maker. The two of them and Carlisle needed to go back out and hunt, anyway.

I sat down on the couch with Jasper again. In this crazy house, I was extremely glad to have him. I got a vision of Emmett saying "I've got it, I've got it!"And then....oh god! I have to warn Edward! Shoot. He went back to hunt.

EmPOV

I've got it! I've got it!

"I've got it! I've got it!" I've got to go get Bella! I'll go get Alice, first.

"Alice! Alice! I need you and your amazing psychicness!" I called. She trudged over to me.

"What, Emmett?" She asked, annoyed.

"I need you to help me out a minute." I told her my plan and asked if everything would work out okay. She nodded, reluctantly.

"You'll have to wait until later. They went back out hunting." Darn! It'll only be a while, though, right? Alice walked out of the room, presumably to find Jasper. Did I just say presumably?

2:37:54

The minutes went by like hours. I stayed far away from Rose as possible. I paced back and forth, waiting for Bella to get home. It seemed like a lifetime before the door opened.

"BELLA! I need to talk to you!" I started thinking about Rose and mine more...intimate moments to make sure Edward wouldn't listen.

"Oh, boy this will be good." Bella said. She rolled her eyes and I laughed. I pulled her upstairs and Edward looked concerned. I smiled at him and kept the bad thoughts going. He looked at me in disgust and walked away. "Quick, Bella, use your shield to block our thoughts, please!" She groaned, but did it. She was becoming very useful around here. I let Bella in on the plan and after a lot of convincing, she went for it.

"Fine, Em, but what if Edward gets angry with me?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I cleared it with Alice. You'll be fine." She smiled and nodded her head. Time to put Operation: Emmett Wins Bet in action!

3:09:26

EPOV

Bella seemed to disappear after we got home. Considering she was with Emmett, this was a bit scary. I couldn't hear either of their thoughts. This frightened me more. I waited in my room, playing my piano. I was playing the song I wrote for Bella, when I heard the most heart wrenching, infuriating thing from Emmett's and Bella's mind.

_Oh, god, Bella! No wonder Edward likes her so much._

_Oh, Emmett! I hope Rose and Edward don't get mad..._

I stormed over to Emmett's room and threw open the door. I grabbed Bella not taking notice to anything, which I now regret.

"Bella, I'll show you how much better I am than Emmett!"

And I wasted no time.

3:30:48

After we were through, Bella whispered in my ear.

"You lose." She got dressed and had a playful smile on her lips. I became angry. Very angry. I LOST! I immediately understood that it was all a plan. I looked into Emmett's thoughts, and saw him and Bella in his room, sitting on the bed giggling, thinking the things that made me furious. But nothing _actually _happened.

"I win! I win!" Emmett cheered. I groaned in defeat. And now for the consequence...

* * *

"Come on, Edward you can do it! It's not that hard!" Alice tried to convince me, but I wasn't going for it. I looked at the taco in front of me. "How about some hot sauce?" Alice tried, giggling.

"That's a great idea!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I looked at the hot sauce packets that were in front of me. They had sayings on them like "Where are you taking me?" and "My best friends hang out on the menu board!" Are these people serious? That only makes them less appealing.

"No, wait, this one is the best!" Emmett shoved another in my face. It said, "Bike tires scare me." Wow.

I put the sauce on the taco and took a bite. It was revolting. Absolutely disgusting. I ate the whole thing and had a sip of soda and felt sick.

"Oh, that was so worth it." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"So I was thinking, we should do this again and have Jazz participate!" Emmett suggested.

"NO!" We all yelled in unison.

**A/N Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it :)**


End file.
